happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
This Is Your Knife
"This Is Your Knife" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-sixth of season one. HTF Episode Description It's so much fun to go camping and roast marshmallows with your friends! But sparks soon fly as Flippy warps into his post-traumatic alter-ego. Remember those horror stories you told around the campfire? Watch out, cause this one comes true! Plot On a clear, starlit night in the middle of the woods, Cuddles, Giggles, and Flaky are sitting around a campfire, apparently on a camping trip. Cuddles watches the fire, Giggles eats a sandwich, and Flaky roasts marshmallows on a stick. Moments later, Flippy walks by, and the gang greets him. Cuddles then encourages Flippy to take a seat and enjoy the fire. However, the moment Flippy sits down, some sparks fly out, and nearly hit Flippy. Flippy stares into the fire, and since this bright energy reminds Flippy of the war, Flippy emerges into his evil side. Seeing Flippy flip out, Cuddles laughs nervously and says hello to Flippy again in hopes that Flippy would go back to normal. Unfortunately, Flippy's evil side still remains, and Flippy jumps through the campfire, and slashes Cuddles' face away with a rock. Giggles, who is still eating her sandwich, gets Cuddles' blood splattered all over her body, making her scream in shock. As Cuddles sits on the ground, dead, Flippy uses his Bowie knife to cut a large hole on Cuddles' stomach, and pulls out Cuddles' intestines. Flippy then uses these intestines to snag Giggles (who is still shocked at the blood covering her body) by her neck, and he continuously yanks on the intestines up to the point where Giggles gets strangled to death. Flaky, who has witnessed Cuddles and Giggles' death, lets out a shriek of panic and takes cover in her sleeping bag. As Flaky hugs her knees in fear inside her sleeping bag, she notices that she is getting lifted into the air. Outside, it turns out that Flippy is raising Flaky into the air. Flippy lets out an evil chuckle, and tosses Flaky's bag into the campfire. Flaky begins to scream loudly as the fire slowly burns her body. Flippy then begins to laugh evilly, just before bringing out some marshmallows on a stick, and holding it over the fire, not caring about Flaky's screams of pain. Moral "Plant a Tree!" Deaths #Cuddles has his face slashed by a rock, his torso cut open, and his intestines pulled out by Flippy. #Giggles is strangled to death by Cuddles' intestines. #Flaky is thrown onto the campfire while hiding in her sleeping bag, where she is roasted alive. (Debatable, since she's still screaming when the episode ends) Goofs #Giggles' head marking is missing in her starring card. (This is in every Internet Season 1 episode she stars in.) #Even though Flippy sits down, there is nothing there (Fixed on DVD, as a tree stump is put there, but not on the official site). #Several times the characters' mouths become over-sized (Fixed on DVD). #Even though Flippy slashes Cuddles' entire face, his nose still remains on his face. #How is Flippy not burned after jumping through the fire? It could be because he was moving too fast and the air current he creates shields him from harm. #When Flaky was thrown in the campfire, a close up of the sleeping bag was shown and the zipper was in the middles of two closed sides. #Flaky doesn't have much of her dandruff. #In the beginning when the characters were singing, Flaky's arm goes through her sleeping bag. #When Fliqpy cuts Cuddles open, the way his insides are laid out doesn't make sense. His intestine isn't curled up and his heart is seen next to his intestine. Quick Shot Moment Before Flaky's pop-up introduction in the opening sequence, a brief shot of Flippy flipping out is seen. Note: This is fixed at Classics Remastered version from Youtube. Trivia * At the beginning, Cuddles, Giggles, and Flaky can be heard humming the show's theme song. *This is the most famous episode of the first season. (Most likely because of Flippy himself) *Cuddles' death is similar to Giggles' injury in Eyes Cold Lemonade. *Cuddles can be heard saying "Oh, hi! Come on, have a seat!" when Flippy passed by. *Flaky could've escaped while Flippy was killing Cuddles and Giggles. However, she is too much of a coward to do so. *The YouTube thumbnail for the Classics Remastered version spoils Giggles during her death. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:2001 Episodes